


We're just like you

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Angst, Detroit Become Human AU, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Sceo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: Scott, Theo, and their three-year-old child (Asher Raeken McCall) have fled Beacon Hills after the government issued the extermination of all supernatural life, declaring that they're a threat to the human population.They head north to Canada, in hopes of finding peace.





	We're just like you

“The last bus leaves in 30 minutes we have to hurry up,” Scott said as he turned to look at his husband and son. He smiled reassuringly at the three-year-old while he tucked one of his ears inside of the oversized beanie, “It’ll all be okay little dude,” he said. Asher had begun to shiver with cold the moment it started snowing, the little jacket that Theo had managed to pack for him no longer being of use. Theo gave up his beanie, and Scott gave up his jacket, it made for a rather comical look on their child (something that both needed after the journey they have had).

Scott looked towards the checkpoint and then at the abandoned truck that laid on the side of the road, he walked towards it and rested his back on it. He swung his backpack over his shoulder to look for something to give little Ash to snack on, he dives his hand inside and searched but came up empty handed, “There’s nothing here,” he says looking at Theo.

“Hey, it’s okay,” the chimera answers, “Right little fella? You can be brave for papa and dada, right?” He turns to look at Ash, who softly smiles and nods so hard that his head might have rolled over if it weren’t attached to his body.

Scott turned his head back to the bag, searching it once more  _ I swear there was food in here the last time, I checked it,  _ he says, as his hands grabs something wet. He takes it out,  _ no, no, no,  _ he whispers as he drops the item to the floor. He looks at his hand and sees that its covered in blood _ Stiles,  _ he thinks, looking left and right, trying to look for his friend. But he’s not there.

_ I had the chance!  _ He thought to himself as he looks at the bloodied paper on the floor, his best friends handwriting scribbled across it, “Scott!” He heard someone yell, but he couldn’t tell who it was. He looked up and was met with the vast emptiness of darkness. Small spheres of white were falling from the sky, Scott followed one until it landed neatly in the sheet of white that covered the street-

“Scott, don’t do this to me baby!” he heard the same voice speak, “You better get up,  _ now!”  _ The voice screamed at him, he looked up and all he saw was a blurry figure looking down at him. Who it was he couldn’t tell, but he knew it had to be one of his friends, he knew that they had managed to escape before they started killing everyone, he remembered it as if it was yesterday, they had all met up for the holidays. It was Christmas Eve and they were celebrating it at the sheriff’s house.

They had all brought gifts and food so that they could all share it between each other, everything had been amazing. He remembered how little Asher had been the life of the party, everyone smiling and hugging and even playing games with him. He could still hear the giggle he had let out the moment that he had been found during hide and seek, afterwards they had put him down for a nap. And the adults had gotten to talking.

They all shared bits and pieces about their lives up until that point, but then Lydia had let her glass fall to the floor, letting out the highest ear-piercing scream Scott had ever heard-

“Scott, stop it, now!” He heard someone speak, breaking him from his mini panic attack. He looked up and saw a blurry face standing over him, he blinked once, twice before he managed to see Theo standing over him, “Oh thank fuck,” he sighed, “Please, we have to go,” with that he stood up. Looking around to see where he was once again.

`  “I’m sorry,” he said and looked over at little Asher, “Hey little guy, Dada is sorry for freaking out on you like that, come on,” he says opening his arms so that Ash can slip into his arms. He looks from the edge of the truck and towards the long road ahead, there was a checkpoint and three guards. They could take them if it weren’t for Asher, he couldn’t risk it, not now that they were so close to the border. 

“There’s three guards ahead,” He said turning around, “We have to push through, we have our Ids and there’s no reason for them to suspect us of being anything other than humans,” he said and walked out

The chimera only nodded, “Okay, let’s go.” The chimera said, they all walked out into the open, the light from the streetlamps shining down on them. Two of the guards walked forward, while the third stayed behind and raised his gun at them. Scott swallowed hard and kept on, he covered Asher’s face with his beanie if anything went wrong, he didn’t want the kid to see anything life scarring…more so than he already had.

“State your name and business.” One of the guards said, pointing the gun straight at their face. Scott took a deep breath and looked at Theo.

“My name is Scott McCall,” he said letting go of Asher and changing his strength to his opposite hand, he reached for his back pocket, the guard pointed the gun at his face “Our Id’s.”

“This Theo Raeken, my husband,” he gestured towards the chimera, who was leaning completely towards him now, “And this is our child, Asher McCall,” he finished and handed them the Id’s for confirmation. He hugged Asher tightly to his chest, while he heard Theo whisper behind him, “Don’t look up little man.”

“And business?” The second guard asked. Scott looked at him and all his thoughts fell away.  _ Trying to be free! _ Was the first thing that came to mind, but that would guarantee with two bullets in all their heads. He looked at Asher,  _ he’s our reason for coming here, _ he thought as the guards raised their weapons and surrounded them, “State your business or turn back now.”

“Our son… we just want to get him away from this place until everything calms down,” he answered, and all the guards stood their ground, exchanging looks between them.

“You seem sick, what happened?” The first officer spoke looking over at Theo who had been shivering with cold. Scott felt rage swelling inside him  _ can’t you just let us go, we haven’t done anything! _ He thought but kept his cool.

“It was raining on our way here; we did everything to keep him.” He gestured towards Asher, “Dry but we weren't so lucky.” Scott answered for him. 

“Supernatural creatures can’t get sick.” One of the guards whispered, they all exchanged looks and nodded to each other, “You may go, but you better hurry, the bus is leaving in fifteen minutes.” Scott nodded and grabbed Theo’s hand. They walked forward and left the guards behind; it took them a few minutes to get to the bus station but once they made it Scott couldn’t help but frown.

Guards were walking all around, checking everyone that was trying to get to the other side of the border, “Look for the tickets, they’re in my back pocket,” he told Theo who immediately went searching for the ticket, “What’s papa doing?” Asher’s soft voice reached his ears and Scott couldn’t help but smile at his sweet voice,

“Papa… is looking…for these!” Theo said, taking his hand away from Scott’s back pocket, “This is our way out of here little man!” Scott tried to hide his smile at the nickname that Theo had adopted for their son, it wasn’t anything out of this world but for Scott, it meant everything.

Looking back, Scott would have never guessed that Theo would come around like this, but he had! It took them twelve years, but they had managed by amazing, and now they had a child together... but then everything went to shit. And now everyone was gone. Scott shook his head and walked towards the guard, they handed him the ticket and went inside the bus. They found a chair at the back and Scott sat in the window seat, holding Asher close to his body for warmth.

“I’m tired dada,” he yawned.

“Then sleep Ash, Dada will be here to protect you, okay?” Not a second went by when the kid started snoring in Scott’s arm, he smiled and looked towards Theo who was looking at everyone that walked into the bus.

“They’re not here because of me,” he said. Theo snapped his head towards him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I was meant to protect them… and I…” he choked up, tears falling down his cheek,

“It’s not your fault, Scott,” Theo spoke up, “You’re not to blame for the government’s discrimination against us, and you’re not to blame for their deaths, okay?” He said, wiping away his tears, Scott nodded and turned to look outside. Theo’s hand found his and they held onto each other for the rest of the ride.

He looked at the moving scenery not wanting to think about the people who gave up their lives for them. But he couldn’t help it,  _ it should have been me! _ He thought,  _ every one of them should have been me! I am the alpha for fucks sake! I was meant to keep them alive! _ But he didn’t. He didn’t keep his promise to them. They should be here with them, Stiles, Liam, Lydia, Malia, Derek, they should have all been here instead of him, but instead they laid dead in the middle of some unknown street while the others were back in Scott’s and the sheriff’s house…still dressed in their Christmas party clothes unbeknownst of the horrors that were taking place across the country.

An hour passed and the bus came to a complete stop, he got up from where he was sitting, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping bundle of nerves on his shoulder. He looked outside to see an enormous building with guards posted all around _ , border control, we’re here. _ He thought as he fell back down to his chair, he looked around and saw everything shaking and blurry, “Scott, babe,” he heard Theo call, the chimera slapped him slightly around the head, but it didn’t work. After a few seconds he saw Theo’s face cringe with disgust _ , yup, he smells it too _ .

Scott shook his head and got up, grabbing Theo’s hand, he tightened his grip around Asher as he walked outside of the bus. Scott ignored the looks the other passengers gave them as they hurried out of the bus into the fresh air, getting away from the stank of fear that had clouded the bus the moment they had reached their destination.

“Papa, what’s happening?” he heard Asher yawn as he woke up, Scott handed little Ash over to Theo as he walked closer to building, guards formed a line on the outside and gestured him inside. They had lowered their guns the moment they had seen that they had a little kid, and Scott couldn’t help but feel thankful. Once inside he saw rows of people, all lined up and waiting for their turn in a booth at the other side of the building…

“They’re scanning everyone Scott, they’ll  _ know, _ ” Theo said beside him, Scott turned to look at him and was smacked in the face with the scent of panic and anxiety. He grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at his eyes,

“We’re  _ going  _ to make it through, okay?” He said, half believing it himself. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Theo’s, wanting to taste him for what could possibly be his last time, “Let’s go,” and with that they made their way into the line.

Time went on and on, and people made their way across to the other side without as much as a hiccup, there had only been one incident thus far, but the woman hadn’t been supernatural. Scott didn’t really pay attention as to why they took her away, he just kept his gaze focused forward as tears ran down his eyes.

“I’ll go ahead first,” Theo said, “You grab Asher and run.” He added, Scott looked at him and saw the determination plain as day in his eyes.  _ No, not you too!  _ “It’s better that one of us makes it. And we can’t risk leaving our kid with  _ them!” _

“ _ NO,”  _ Scott growled, his eyes glowing red as he stared at Theo, he looked around, but luckily no one had seen him or if they had they had been too preoccupied with their own situation. “We’re going to make it out of here. All three of us and that’s final.” Theo stayed quiet after that, Scot didn’t know if it was because of him or because they were now so close to the booth where the guard had been sitting.

“Next.” The guard called out, gesturing for them to walk forward. Scott grabbed Theo’s hand hard and stepped towards the booth. “Ids please.” Scott searched his pocket and handed it over, he smiled softly, trying his best to stay calm. “Okay, no problem with that,” he handed the ids back, “Now please stay still.”

They did as he said, the man grabbed a machine from his desk and pointed it at them, a red laser shot out and pointed it straight at Scott’s face. “Please,” he said, his voice broke as tears kept falling down his face, “We just want to be free.”

The red laser went away, and beeped three times in the man’s hand, the words  **HAZARDOUS,** could be seen on the little screen, the guard lowered it immediately and raised his gaze, looking behind Scott towards the corner. He followed his eyes until he saw a television placed on the wall above them.

“Thousands of humans have left their houses to join the peaceful march that the supernatural creatures had been leading in downtown Manhattan,” the anchor man said, Scott looked back towards the guard, a sympathetic smile on his lips as he nodded, and in that moment Scott knew that everything hadn’t been in vain as the officer spoke,

“Welcome to Canada.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is based on the game "Detroit: Become Human" and it follows the story of Kara and Alice. After playing the game I felt like writing something for it and here we are!
> 
> This is supposed to be my submission for Sceo week day 17 AU but because of Uni work I didn't manage to finish in time.


End file.
